This protocol evaluates the safety and efficacy of a methionine-free growth hormone in the treatment of the short stature associated with Turner Syndrome, comparing daily versus three times a week injections. Furthermore, this study will evaluate the beneficial versus the detrimental effects of estrogen replacement on the growth of these patients.